This invention relates to devices and methods for protecting wooden utility poles of the type used to support aerial electric and telephone lines from deterioration, and particularly to casings for placement over the end of a wooden utility pole when it is set in the ground so as to prevent the pole from deteriorating due to absorption of moisture and living organisms.
As is well known, wooden utility poles with one end set in the ground are commonly used to support aerial electric and telephone lines. Such poles are subject to deterioration due to the absorption of moisture and the activity of living organisms such as bacteria, fungi, insects and borers. To maximize the life of the wooden poles, the poles usually are treated with creosote or some other material which combats deterioration of the poles. While such materials greatly increase the useful life of wooden utility poles, they do not entirely prevent deterioration. Consequently, there is a need for devices and methods to increase further the life of a wooden pole set in the ground to support aerial electric and telephone wires.
Some devices for protecting the top of wooden poles are known. For example, Finger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,328 discloses a cylindrical cap to be placed on the upper end of a wooden utility pole to protect that end from moisture, bacteria fungi, insects and borers. Watts, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,931 and Watts, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,090 also disclose caps for protecting the upper end of a wooden pole. However, none is well adapted for rapid and convenient placement over the lower end of a utility pole when that pole is about to be placed in the ground so as to entirely separate the lower end of the post from the ground and seal it off from moisture, bacteria, fungi, insects and borers.
McEwen U.S. Pat. No. 368,222 discloses a wooden post having an earthen ware casing to protect the post in the ground. However, the casing is bulky, difficult to install and does not entirely protect the lower end of the post.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device and method for protecting the lower end of a wood utility pole set in the ground.